Beyond Breaking Point
by ThePossibilityOfMagic
Summary: It takes a lot to push Detective Kate Beckett over the edge.
1. Chapter 1

_So, finally, a new story! It feels like it's been forever since my last post. I blame university for that; it's certainly been keeping me plenty busy... learning about the physiology of the kidneys and how the heart makes itself beat, not to mention chiselling open dead people's skulls to learn about the anatomy of the brain... lots of fun stuff like that. I do love being a med student._

_But though I haven't had a lot of free time, I've still been doing a lot of writing, working on a few different stories and a lot of random drabbles. And so hopefully I'll be able to keep posting stories fairly regularly, maybe one every couple of weeks. That is, if all goes to plan._

_So anyway, you may notice this story is a little different to my usual style– so pretty much, not _overflowing _with fluffiness for once lol– but rest assured, it is most definitely a Caskett story... just in case you were worried lol._

_Just to point out the obvious- I've uploaded this story as a twoshot, because somehow it ended up a lot bigger than I intended, and I figured that two 5,000 word chapters are probably a little easier to read than one 10,000 one. And so as you can probably see, I've posted both chapters now, and the story is now complete. Woo!_

_Anyhow, just want to take a moment to say that I don't own Castle, but I sure as hell respect those who do. They have created something amazing, and I honestly take my hat off to them. Or at least, I would, were I actually _wearing_ a hat. You get the idea though._

_As always, if there are any parts that are at all OOC, or need fixing in any way (there's a couple of parts I'm a little unsure about...), please let me know and I'll gladly do whatever I can to improve them. Constructive criticism is always very welcome :)_

_But anyway, that's enough from me now._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>She hated when he looked at her like that.<p>

How the hell he did it, she'd never been able to figure out. But every time he gave her that damn pleading look– those big blue eyes holding hers, all soft and imploring and so goddamn hard to resist– she'd have to fight to keep herself from just giving in, from simply falling into those gorgeous eyes and letting him have absolutely anything he asked for.

And this time she was having to fight particularly hard. Back when he'd first started working with her, saying "No" to him was as easy as breathing. Hell, easier, even. But then time slowly wore on, and somewhere along the line their relationship had begun to change, the transition so gradual that she'd barely noticed it happening around her. And with every month that passed, with every new ordeal they'd faced– and defeated– together, the closer they had become; until somehow, he was her best friend, her _partner_, and she found herself willing to do just about anything for him.

She knew he wouldn't even ask if it weren't so desperately important to him. Their current case had hit him much harder than most, and she didn't need a single one of her detective skills to know why; not when every single one of their five victims had been left with one of his novels open in their hands, whole paragraphs obscured by smears of blood.

The thought still sent a shiver down her spine. This one was personal. And not just for Castle himself. Ryan, Esposito– even Lanie and Montgomery– had all thrown themselves into the case, working with a single-minded determination reminiscent of what she'd seen in them back when they'd worked her mother's case. Her team at the 12th looked after their own.

And, pretend-cop or not, Castle was definitely one of their own.

Remembering the aggrieved, guilt-ridden look that would shadow his face every time they went to a new murder scene– every time they saw one of his novels cradled, almost reverently, in the hands of the dead– Beckett gritted her teeth, feeling a fresh surge of fury against whoever was doing this to him. In her mind, there were some things that were simply unforgivable.

Causing her partner pain was one of them.

Whoever this killer was, he had better hope to hell that Ryan and Esposito were the ones to find him. At worst, they might give him a few well-deserved bruises. If _she_ caught him, she wasn't so sure that he would make it to prison all in one piece.

She was going to agree to Castle's plan. She knew it. To be honest, she'd known it the moment he suggested it. She wanted to get this guy as much as Castle did, and if Castle was right– if this supposed informant really did have a lead for them– they could have him behind bars in a matter of hours.

The possibility was certainly difficult to ignore, although probably not as difficult as Castle's pleading gaze, which was still focused unwaveringly on her face. At least he had the sense to be silent, letting her think it through, rather than trying to press his case. He knew her well enough to know when it was time to shut up.

It was a strange thing to realize, really, but somewhere along the way he'd come to know her mind better than almost anyone else; probably almost as well as she knew it herself. Oddly, the idea pleased her.

Dropping her gaze, she shook her head slightly, thinking. After another few moments of silent contemplation, she took a deep breath, lifting her head to meet his steady gaze once more.

"Alright, run it by me again, Castle. This guy, whom you've never met before, calls you–"

Castle nodded eagerly, cutting her off as he continued for her.

"–And tells me he has information that could lead us directly to the Bookworm Killer. Yes. And no, I haven't met him before, but he's apparently a friend of a friend–"

"–A friend of Fat Tommy's," she interjected, her voice containing just a trace of skepticism. "But you've got no name, so there's no way to confirm that. And clearly he's not going to come to us, since he's a friend of Fat Tommy's–"

"–And probably as crooked as Tommy is." Castle nodded again. "I know. Which is why we need to do this. We need to go to him, just you and I, undercover. Because he told me–"

"–No cops, or he's gone. I remember. And so your plan is–"

"–To go in there together, introduce you as my girlfriend, and just hope that–"

"–He's actually got real information and we haven't just walked into a potentially lethal trap?" Beckett suggested, raising her eyebrows skeptically as she looked up at him.

Sighing softly, she added, "It's a hell of a risk, Castle. If we do this, we'd need to have backup. Ryan and Esposito would definitely have to be camped out–"

"–Somewhere nearby, ready to move if things go south. I know. And I know it's a huge ask, Beckett, but really you know that I wouldn't–"

"–Ask if it wasn't so important," Beckett finished for him, nodding slowly. "I know, Castle. And you're right to ask. This could be our only shot to get this guy."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yes, Castle. I'll do it."

His face suddenly relaxed, the tension swiftly leaving his body as he exhaled in a rush, making her realize he'd been holding his breath.

"Thank you, Kate," he said quietly, his eyes on hers. "This one means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to all of us, Castle," she responded just as quietly, holding his gaze silently for a moment before adding, "And I owe it to you to give this a shot. You did the same for me once, remember, back with Raglan in that diner."

Castle gave her a small smile. "Well, I'm kind of hoping no one gets shot this time."

"Me too," Beckett agreed with a smile, then tilted her head slightly as she continued. "Now come on, we only have a few hours to set this up before the meet time, and we still need to get the guys on board."

Castle's eybrows drew together, his expression suddenly concerned.

"They'll do it, right?"

Beckett simply looked at him silently for a moment, then nodded. When it came to Castle, the boys might not be total pushovers like she was, but they still cared about him, and they took their brotherhood thing seriously. They would back him every step of the way.

Smiling in relief, Castle paused, looking down at her.

"I promise you won't regret this, Beckett," he said, then smiled a little wider, lifting an eyebrow. "Honestly, what could possibly go wrong?"

Reaching up, Beckett slapped him lightly over the back of the head, laughingly chiding him for his blasé attitude and muttering warnings about tempting fate and famous last words. They were both grinning as they headed towards Ryan and Esposito's desks, but despite their playful exchange, Beckett couldn't help but feel a tiny twinge in the back of her mind, a nagging feeling that things might not go quite as smoothly as Castle hoped.

In all her years as a cop, her instinct had never let her down. So naturally, when it tried to tell her something, she listened.

But not this time.

No matter what misgivings she may have, she couldn't deny Castle this chance, this opportunity to see justice done and to assuage his own burden of guilt.

As they walked side-by-side, she looked up at the man that was her partner and friend, the man who had come to mean so much to her, and did something she'd done very few times in her life.

She prayed that her instinct was wrong.

###

The fist ploughed forcefully into Castle's stomach, causing the shackled writer to double over once again, retching and spitting blood. Beckett flinched at the swift, vicious blow, her stomach twisting with rage and fear as she watched Castle struggle to drag himself upright. Forcefully tearing her gaze away from him, she lifted her eyes to glare hatefully at the man who dared lay a hand on her partner, clenching her teeth tightly as she imagined breaking every single one of his goddamn fingers so he could never make a fist again.

But right now, there were higher things on her to-do list, the highest of which was figuring out a way to get Castle out of here alive. Determinedly renewing her struggles against the iron grips of her two steroid-enhanced captors, she concentrated hard, her mind racing as she worked on formulating her plan.

This was all her fault. She knew that. She'd had a bad feeling about this meeting right from the start, but when they'd reached the designated meeting point– an old, abandoned mechanic's garage downtown– she'd known immediately that something wasn't right.

And yet she hadn't done a thing about it.

She'd simply continued walking hand-in-hand with Castle, playing the role of the caring, supportive girlfriend, and said nothing. She'd cared too much about him, about his feelings and his desperate need to catch their killer, and now, her weakness would cost Castle his life.

And to think, just minutes ago, everything had been going to plan.

-/-/-/-

_Inside the garage, their informant was waiting, looking anxious and sweaty. Small and wiry, he was a weaselly little guy, his blonde hair thinning and his eyes a watery blue. And he was, apparently, alone. _

_For a brief moment, Beckett thought that maybe her sense of foreboding had been unfounded after all– until she heard the tiny, telltale squeak of rubber on concrete somewhere behind her. Years of training kicked in instantly, and like lightning she spun to face the newcomer, her hand tearing from Castle's to reach for the gun at her hip. _

_Only there was no gun. She'd forgotten that they were undercover, and that right now, she was Kate the girlfriend, not Beckett the cop. _

"_She's got reflexes like a cat, this one," chuckled the squeaky-shoed newcomer, eyeing her appreciatively over the gun he was aiming at her chest. "Usually I got my gun to their head before they even realise I'm there."_

"_Save your admiration for later, Victor," drawled a high, nasal voice from behind Beckett, one she knew instantly as belonging to their supposed informant. Turning back to face him, she used the movement to shift her body slightly, instinctively placing herself between Castle and the gun._

_Their informant no longer seemed anxious, instead looking relaxed and even somewhat smug as he gave them a broad, lazy smile. In the few moments her back had been turned, he'd been joined by another man, as big and brawny as the one he'd called Victor, although this man's head was shaved completely bald, not in a buzz cut like the other. She felt Castle press against her side and slipped her hand back into his, giving it a slight squeeze, a silent promise that she would get them out of this okay._

"_Brock," the informant said casually, "Tie Mr Castle's hands and put him on the chain. Victor, you keep the gun on the girl until Brock is done, and then I want both of you to hold on to her tight, right here where Mr Castle can see her nice and clear. I want him to be able to see what will happen to her if he displeases me."_

_He gave Castle a slow, nasty grin, and she felt Castle's hand tighten almost painfully around hers, his whole body stiffening in apprehension. She returned the grip just as tightly until the one named Brock grabbed Castle, tearing his hand from hers and yanking his wrists together to be tied, knotting the thin rope cruelly tight. _

_Once he was sufficiently bound, Brock grabbed him roughly by the shirt, towing him a few steps away to the right. Aware that there was a gun still aimed at her back, Beckett forced herself to remain still, following them with her eyes only, despite every one of her instincts clamouring for her to protect Castle, to remain by his side no matter what._

_At that moment, Castle looked back at her, a helplessness and fear in his gaze that tore at her heart. She knew him well enough to know that it wasn't himself that he was most afraid for, and in the brief moment that their gazes met, she could read the look in his eyes as clearly as if he had shouted it. __He wanted her to make a run for it, save herself while she could. _

_He had to know it was a futile hope. She wasn't going anywhere; and not because of the gun at her back. _That_ was no huge problem. If she wanted, she knew that she could disarm the man quickly, and without too much difficulty. Were they up against him alone, his gun would already be in her hands. _

_But to disarm him now meant leaving Castle momentarily vulnerable to his two companions, both of whom were unknown quanities, possibly armed and most likely dangerous. No, it was an idea far too risky to even consider– which was why she was going to play this one cautiously, take a little more time to assess what they were dealing with before she made her move. __To make rash decisions now would be to put Castle's life in even greater danger, which was a risk she simply would not– could not– allow. _

_All this ran through her mind as she watched Brock drag him to one of the metal supports used for raising a car to be worked on, the big man briefly bending down to grab the end of a long, heavy chain that was hooked around the base of the support._

_Forcing a loop of the chain over Castle's head, Brock pulled it tight, causing Castle to wheeze and splutter as the metal links dug into his skin. Forgetting the gun at her back, Beckett took a reflexive step forward, the need to protect Castle so instinctive and ingrained that she couldn't stop herself. _

"_Uh-uh, girl," said a rough, deep voice from behind her, and a moment later a huge hand closed around her upper arm, holding her back. Once more conscious of the fact that this man was armed, Beckett had to suppress the impulsive urge to break his beefy wrist, reminding herself firmly that– considering the fact that she was both outnumbered and outgunned– antagonizing their new friends would most likely not be a particularly good idea at this point. _

_Instead, she looked back over her shoulder at him, making her eyes appear wide and frightened-looking while she quickly assessed him. He'd holstered his gun, she was pleased to notice; she could see the faint bulge at his hip where it was covered by his jacket. Good. That would make things easier._

"_Brock, take the girl's other arm. And bring her a little closer. I want her to have a front-row seat," drawled the informant, who was now slowly approaching Castle, a vicious, excited gleam in his eyes._

"_And now, Mr Castle, it's time you and I had a little chat."_

_Stopping directly before Castle, he smiled, and then sank a fist into his gut._

-/-/-/-

Now, barely minutes later, he was still wearing that same infuriating little smile, watching almost amusedly as Castle struggled to pick himself up off the dirty, oil-stained concrete for the third time in as many minutes. Beckett's eyes were on Castle too, her heart in her throat as she saw how he winced with every slight movement as he slowly, laboriously pulled himself to his feet. Tearing her eyes from his bruised and bloodied face, she turned her furious gaze to their informant, her eyes narrowing as she once more envisaged all the things she would do to him once she was free of his thugs.

And, if her newly-formed plan worked like she hoped it would, that time would come very soon.

"Why, Mr Castle, I owe you an apology," the informant said suddenly, eyebrows lifting in mock surprise as he explained, "I've completely forgotten my manners. I just remembered we've not been properly introduced."

Spreading his hands out in an expansive gesture, he smiled widely, then said, "So, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Raymond Dunbar, but we're all friends here, so you can call me Ray. And you'll excuse me if I don't shake your hand– I can see you're a little tied up at the moment."

Ignoring Ray's amused chuckle at his own joke, Castle spat out a little more blood, then lifted his furious gaze to the man before him.

"All those people. You killed them. Why?"

Ray laughed, a high, irritating sound.

"Me? Why, you wound me with your suggestion. No, Mr Castle, I am not the killer you're after. However, he _did_ arrange this little meeting for us, and between you and me, he's not terribly fond of you. And sadly for me, it is my task to communicate to you the full extent of his… displeasure."

Taking in the small man's broad, easy grin, Beckett bristled, knowing beyond a doubt that he was enjoying himself immensely. Briefly she wondered whether he'd still smile so widely once she broke all of his teeth.

"But, no need to get to deeply into that now," Ray continued, oblivious to the hatred that was practically radiating from both of his captives. "We've got a whole evening ahead of us, and I want us to stretch out the fun as long as possible. For starters, Mr Castle, I feel that you should remember your own manners, and introduce your lovely companion to us."

Castle glanced quickly in her direction before silently returning his gaze to Ray, his eyes cold, his mouth a thin, resolute line.

Ray's smile faltered, and the next moment Castle's head snapped to the side, the forceful blow to his jaw almost sending him off-balance.

"I won't tolerate disrespect, Mr Castle," Ray reprimanded firmly, frowning. "Now, you will introduce us, or it won't be _your_ pretty face that I'll be bruising. My mother raised me well, but I assure you, I am completely capable of striking a woman if the need arises."

"Her name is Kate," Castle growled, his eyes on the floor. "Kate Rodgers."

"A very pretty name," Ray said graciously, giving her a slight nod. After a moment's pause, he tilted his head, lifting his eyebrows questioningly as his gaze flicked between the two of them. "And the two of you are…?"

Castle glared. "She's my fiancée."

Startled, Beckett glanced at Castle. Fiancée? Where had that come from?

"Fiancée, indeed?" Ray's eyebrows lifted yet higher, his head tilting even further to the side as he considered them both. "I must admit that I'm a little curious as to why you would endanger your beloved fiancée by bringing her along to a meeting such as this, Mr Castle. Unless, perhaps, there's more to your lady than meets the eye?"

"No." Castle's response was firm. "She just didn't want me to come alone. We fought over it, but she was adamant, so I let her come along. I didn't think it would be dangerous. "

Beckett kept her face impassive, forcing back the tiny, dry smile that threatened to tug at her lips. She had to hand it to Castle; he sure knew how to sound believable. Seeming uncertain, Ray crossed his arms, giving Castle a long, penetrating look before speaking up once more.

"Well, there's one very simple way to check what you're saying is true. Victor?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Is she wearing an engagement ring?"

The meathead on her left grabbed her hand, lifting it up. "Nope."

Ray took a step closer to Castle, his eyes narrowing. "Care to explain yourself, Mr Castle?"

Castle hesitated for a moment, and suddenly seeing Ray's hand clench into a fist, Beckett spoke up, interjecting before he could strike Castle again.

"My necklace."

Ray paused, then slowly turned to face her. "Excuse me?"

"My ring," Beckett explained tightly, speaking through clenched teeth. "I wear it on my necklace so no one will see it. We've been keeping our engagement quiet."

As Ray approached her, she met Castle's eyes over his shoulder, seeing her partner give her a tiny, relieved nod. She met his gaze squarely, letting her eyes show him that she understood.

The moment Ray had asked whether she was wearing a ring, she had realized Castle's ingenuity; knowing that she would have her mother's ring to use as 'evidence', he had deliberately told Ray that they were engaged, effectively 'proving' her identity and removing her from all suspicion.

Ray halted in front of her, his clammy fingers brushing her neck as he gently lifted the chain from beneath her shirt. Examining the ring dangling from the end, he gave a low whistle.

"Well, what do you know? I apologize once again, Mr Castle," he said thoughtfully, seeming somewhat surprised but– thankfully– completely convinced. Carefully releasing her necklace, he glanced up at her, adding, "And my apologies to you as well, Miss Rodgers. Both for doubting you, and also for this whole unfortunate business. I imagine you must be somewhat... displeased... with me for my treatment of you fiancé."

Beckett looked down on the small man, giving him her coldest cop glare, feeling utter hatred boiling just beneath her skin. When she answered, her voice was low and deadly soft.

"If I could, I'd kill you."

Ray's eyes widened momentarily, looking almost frightened, before he blinked and recovered himself, forcing a broad, unworried grin.

"Well, well, well, she's a feisty one! Sounds like we've got a real wildcat on our hands here, boys," he said, drawing matching chuckles from the thugs on either side of her. Turning back to Castle, he added, "You're a very lucky man, Mr Castle. Most women in her situation would be beyond terrified right now, and only very few would ever _dare_ risk offending me. Clearly, she loves you very much, to hate me so fiercely."

"Please, just let her go," Castle said quickly, a trace of desperation in his voice. "It's me you want. She's nothing to you."

Ray laughed. "Oh, no. Her presence was certainly unexpected, but I must admit I've taken a bit of a liking to your little wildcat. I think we can arrange something very special for her."

Stepping back, he looked at his two companions, lifting his brows with a lecherous grin.

"What do you think, boys? Enough for three to share?"

As his two cronies chuckled approvingly, Ray turned back toward Castle once more, favouring him with a conspiratorial smile.

"Don't worry about missing out, though, Mr Castle. I'll make sure you live long enough to watch."

Pausing theatrically, he added, "And you know, I'm not entirely unreasonable– I promise I'll make sure the two of you are buried together. It's the least I can do, and, well, I guess you could just say that I'm somewhat of a romantic at heart."

Seeing Castle's suddenly panicked look, Beckett made a decision. She'd let this whole circus go on far too long. It was time to start working on getting them out of here.

Sending up a quick prayer that this would work, she took a deep breath, and called upon every single trace of acting skill she possessed. Focusing hard, she allowed her muscles go lax, her body slumping in the grip of her captors, her head hanging low in feigned fear and defeat.

"I swear, if you touch her…" Castle growled, his voice low and surprisingly menacing.

"What, like this?" Ray taunted, running his finger slowly down her averted cheek. Repulsed, Beckett shuddered under his touch, gritting her teeth.

With a furious snarl, Castle lunged at Ray, only to be yanked off his feet almost instantly as the chain around his neck suddenly pulled taut, its links biting cruelly into his throat.

Momentarily forgetting her act, Beckett cried out to him, struggling against the vice-like grip of her captors as she fought to run to where he lay, choking and spluttering, his bound hands clutching at the chain that was crushing his windpipe.

Two strong pairs of hands tightened cruelly around her arms, the sudden pain returning her abruptly to her senses. Her eyes still fixed on Castle's limp, shuddering form, she took several deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down and remember her plan.

As much as it killed her to see Castle like this, letting her emotions get the better of her wouldn't help either of them. She needed to be smart, and completely in control.

Which meant that right now, she needed to listen to her head, not her heart.

Castle groaned and shifted, his face contorted with pain. Feeling helpless, Beckett could do nothing but watch, a tiny, involuntary sob escaping her throat as she stared down at him.

Using that feeling of helplessness as her cue, Beckett allowed her body to sag in defeat, once more leaning limply against her captors. Keeping her head down, she watched from beneath her lashes as Ray slowly approached Castle, shaking his head with a grim smile.

"Now now, Mr Castle, I hope you've learned a valuable lesson from that little stunt. I am not to be trifled with. But perhaps I should reinforce that point for you."

Pausing a step away from Castle, he added firmly, "Get up."

Still breathing unevenly, Castle looked up at him from his position on the floor, pure hatred in his eyes. He did not move.

Ray lifted his eyebrows slightly.

"I see," he said slowly, then suddenly lashed out, the hard toe of his boot slamming into Castle's ribs with a sickening noise.

This time Beckett managed to stifle her cry, biting her lip so hard she tasted blood. Writhing in pain, Castle let out a low, agonized moan.

"Get up, Mr Castle," Ray repeated.

Slowly– moving tentatively, as if each movement were agony– Castle pushed himself to his feet, stiffly drawing himself to his full height as he glared down upon the much smaller man. The sight of his battered face– his skin dead pale under the darkened bruising and the crimson of his blood– brought tears to her eyes, and for a brief moment she struggled for breath, unable to breathe past the lump that was blocking her throat.

"Now, Mr Castle, I am going to remind you why it is in all of our interests for you to cause as little trouble as possible."

Drawing a long, military-style knife from his belt, he held it up for a moment, examining it. Then he looked up into Castle's widening eyes and smiled.

"It's a beautiful blade, this, don't you think? I certainly believe so. Why don't we see if your little wildcat agrees?"

"No!" Castle's response was fierce and instantaneous. "Stay away from her!"

There was a flash of movement and suddenly Castle cried out, a long, diagonal line of crimson forming swiftly across his chest. Clenching her teeth tightly, Beckett forced back the tortured sob that rose in her throat, her eyes stinging with tears of rage and fear.

"Now, look what you made me do, Mr Castle," Ray said, shaking his head mournfully. "You've irked me. I was entirely prepared to behave civilly and sort this out like proper men, but I admit you are beginning to get on my nerves. Now, you will restrain yourself, or the slice I give Miss Rodgers will be much deeper than that little scratch I just gave you."

Without waiting for a response, he turned and ambled over to her, leaning in close to lift the red-edged knife to her cheek. Involuntarily, her eyes flicked up to meet Castle's, holding his terrified, helpless gaze for a brief moment before she focused once more on the floor, trying not to shudder as Ray ran the blade just lightly over her cheek, leaving a faint line of Castle's blood upon her unbroken skin.

"Looks like your wildcat is actually just a scared little kitten after all," Ray mused, looking disappointed. "Shame. I like a woman with a bit of fight. Although, at least she– unlike you, Mr Castle– knows when it's time to give in and surrender to fate."

"No, Kate, don't give up," Castle begged, his voice suddenly panicked. "Please. You can still get away. You can still make it out."

Ray laughed, seeming genuinely amused.

"Somehow I doubt that, Mr Castle. Unless Miss Rodgers plans on somehow incapacitating all three of us all by herself, I believe I can safely say that she's going to stay right where she is."

Idly playing with the knife blade, he looked up at her, lifting his eyebrows. "Am I not correct, Miss Rodgers?"

Lifting her eyes to meet Castle's, Beckett took a deep, shuddering breath, and then let the tears begin to fall.

"Please, don't hurt me," she whimpered pathetically, dropping her head. "I don't want to die."

She began to sob, tears streaming down her face as she channelled everything she was feeling– all the fear, the rage, the pain– into the execution of her plan; and then, for the first time since her mother's death, she simply let go, allowing the normally indestructible walls of her self-control to crumble and fall.

As she let the torrent of raw, turbulent emotion flood forth, she knew that this was the pivotal moment, the moment that would make or break her feeble plan.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you're enjoying it so far! See the next chapter for my full author's note at the end :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_So, after that (very brief) intermission, here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><em>As she let the torrent of raw, turbulent emotion flood forth, she knew that this was the pivotal moment, the moment that would make or break her feeble plan.<em>

For a few moments, no one moved.

And then, miraculously, it began to happen, so subtly and silently that she knew she alone noticed it.

Throwing her awkward looks, the men on either side of her loosened their grip just slightly, unconsciously edging away from her as if she carried some kind of deadly, contagious disease.

"Do you think we could duct tape her, Boss?" one suggested uncomfortably, leaning slightly away from her. "I hate it when they cry."

"No, I don't think that will be necessary," Ray responded dismissively, turning his back on them to face Castle once more.

"Are you prepared to get down to business now, Mr Castle?"

Castle completely ignored him, instead staring at her with wide, worried eyes.

"Kate…"

"Mr Castle, I warn you, my patience is wearing thin."

When Castle made no response– simply continuing to stare at her, his brow creased in worry and confusion– Ray scowled, his eyes narrowing.

Turning his head, he looked over his shoulder at her, commanding, "Be quiet, Miss Rodgers. Now."

Logically, Beckett knew that provoking him was most likely an unwise thing to do.

However, she didn't really care for logic right now. And she sure as hell didn't care for him.

She sobbed louder.

Turning on his heel, he strode over to her, the left side of her face exploding with pain as his palm connected forcefully with her cheek.

With a growl, Castle advanced on him, moving to the very limit of the chain around his neck.

"You twisted, evil _bastard," _he spat, his expression murderous. "I'll _kill_ you."

"You're irking me again, Mr Castle," Ray drawled, sounding almost bored. "You know what happens when you irk me."

Turning around, he slowly approached Castle, pausing just out of reach. For a moment he simply stared up at the bigger man, surveying his furious, bleeding face with a lofty expression. Then, apparently coming to some kind of decision, he gave a slight nod, raising the knife.

"I think it would be best if I gave you another lesson, don't you?"

This time Castle knew what was coming; straightening his spine defiantly, he held Ray's gaze, refusing to back down. A moment later the blade flashed, slicing once more into his chest, creating a bloody X upon his skin. He flinched, but did not cry out; only a tiny, pained hiss escaping though his clenched teeth giving any indication that he'd felt the blade at all.

It was that sound, and his strength, that undid her. She'd fought so hard to maintain control, to allow her plan enough time to work, but there was no fighting the blind fury that was mounting within her. She had reached her breaking point, and been pushed beyond it.

And in that moment, any last vestige of control vanished.

She snapped.

The next few moments were a blur of movement; fleeting seconds void of any thought or hesitation, only automatic action fuelled by adrenaline and rage. Her captors, their attention diverted and grips slackened, were easy game. They never saw it coming. One moment she was leaning helplessly against them, sobbing in terror, the picture of weakness and defeat. Less than half a second later, she'd made her move; simply allowing her knees to collapse, she swiftly dropped her weight, landing agilely on her haunches. The movement was so rapid and well-orchestrated that her captors– both still gripping her arms– were yanked downward, pulling them instantly off-balance.

Now that she was in motion, there was no stopping her, and she never gave them a single chance to recover. Driven by cold, mechanical fury, she swiftly shot out a foot, sweeping one off his feet while simultaneously wrenching the arm of the other, bringing them both heavily to the floor. The familiar crack of skull on concrete as they landed informed her that at least one would now be unconscious, leaving just one to be dealt with. She registered this with a detached sense of satisfaction, never slowing as she transitioned smoothly from one movement to the next. Freed of the grip upon her arm, one hand went swiftly to the small gun hidden at her ankle, raising it in a fluid movement to deliver a solid blow to the temple of the still-conscious man.

Less than a second later she was on her feet, leaving the two of them slumped together, both now out cold.

But she wasn't done. Within two seconds she was upon their informant, his face still frozen in a mask of shock as her hand closed tightly around his throat. Throwing all her strength into the movement, she kicked his feet out from under him, lifting him bodily by the throat as she threw him to the floor. Landing beside him in a smooth, controlled crouch, she maintained her firm grip on his throat, the other arm swinging swiftly around to press the barrel of her gun hard against his temple.

And suddenly, as quickly as it had happened, all became still; it was as though time had been moving on fast forward, and all of a sudden, someone had unexpectedly hit play.

Both breathing hard, she and Ray simply stared at each other for a moment, blind fury in her eyes, shock and fear in his. Then she saw him flick a glance down at the knife, which had landed just centimetres from his right hand, and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't even think about it, _Ray,_" she snarled, jamming the gun even harder into his temple. "Do _not _make the mistake of thinking that I will hesitate to kill you."

Ray froze instantly, and as his terrified gaze met hers once more, she could tell instantly that he believed her. Hell, she almost believed herself. Right now, there were very, very few people in the world that she hated more than this man, and, deep down, she wanted nothing more than to make him hurt for what he'd done to Castle.

But she was a cop, right down to her bones. And as a cop, personal revenge_–_ unfortunately_–_ was simply not an option available to her.

So it seemed she would simply have to settle for justice instead.

Holding Ray's eyes with hers, she gave him a small, grim smile.

"Good boy," she praised mockingly, then leaned in closer, her eyes dangerous, her voice deadly serious.

"Now, I want you to listen close, Ray. In a moment I'm going to let you up, and when I do, you are going to walk over there and untie Castle, and then you are going to stand there nice and quiet while he ties _you _up. Then the three of us will sit down and have a little chat, and you're going to tell me everything and anything I want to know."

Pausing, she raised an eyebrow. "Any of that going to be a problem, Ray?"

She felt his throat move beneath her hand as he swallowed hard, looking up at her with wide, frightened eyes.

"No," he croaked, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"That's good, Ray, because if that _were_ a problem, then I'd simply have to shoot you right here and now_–_ and somehow, I don't think you want that."

"Speaking of which," she added, increasing the pressure on his temple just a fraction, "I want to make a few things completely and utterly clear. Number one: if, when I let you up, you try to make a run for it, I will not hesitate to shoot you. I will put a bullet right through both of your knees so you can enjoy the rest of your life in prison, trying vainly to limp away from all the big boys who want to make you their sweetheart. I, personally, know of plenty that would love to meet you."

She paused for a moment, letting her message sink in, before continuing with just a trace of a threat in her tone.

"Number two. If you try to go for a weapon, _any weapon at all_, I will put a bullet straight through your heart and simply write it off as self-defence. Believe me, I'd do it in a heartbeat, and I sure as hell wouldn't lose a single moment's sleep over it."

Allowing another brief pause, she held his gaze unblinkingly, ensuring that he understood.

Then, she leaned in even closer, her eyes narrowing into a fierce glare.

"And, number three," she began, her tone soft and utterly menacing as she continued, "If you even _think _about touching my partner again, my first bullet will go straight to your balls, and the second to your brain. But I swear to you, I will leave at least a few minutes in between the two, so you can fully appreciate just how profoundly you have pissed me off."

"Now, what do you think, Ray?" she asked after a moment, her voice deceptively mild once more. "Do we understand each other?"

Breathing fast, Ray gave a tiny, terrified nod, his watery blue eyes bulging as he stared up at her. Releasing her grip on his throat, Beckett slowly rose to her feet, keeping her gun aimed directly between his eyes.

"Get up."

Seemingly unable to tear his gaze away from the gun, Ray cautiously climbed to his feet, his trembling hands held slightly in front of him in a sign of surrender.

Keeping her eyes fixed upon him, Beckett took a step back, then another, placing her level with Castle, just a few feet to his right.

Still watching her gun from the corner of his eye, Ray slowly approached Castle, before pausing a step away, looking frightened and uncertain.

"Untie him," she commanded, waiting until he moved to obey before adding in a much softer voice, "You okay, Castle?"

"Yeah," Castle replied quietly, rubbing his chafed wrists as Ray pulled the rope free with shaking hands.

"Castle, put him on the chain, please," Beckett said gently, adding, "We don't want him going anywhere."

His hands finally free, Castle loosened the chain from around his neck, drawing it over his head with a small sigh of relief. Then, taking a careful step forward, he placed it around the neck of the smaller man, keeping a wary eye on his unbound hands as he did so.

Beckett's finger tightened slightly on the trigger, her eyes fixed on Ray. Her heart felt like it was beating in her throat, seeing the two of them in such close proximity, but she forced herself to keep calm, knowing that could– and would– have Ray on the ground in under a second if he so much as looked at Castle the wrong way.

"Castle's going to tie up your hands now, Ray, and you're going to be nice and let him, unless you want me to put some new holes in you," she said firmly, before adding, "Make it tight, Castle."

Castle took the rope from Ray's trembling hands, wrapping it around his wrists and knotting it tightly before stepping back. Inwardly, Beckett breathed a tiny sigh of relief, but didn't let it show, keeping her expression fierce and both her eyes and gun focused on Ray.

"Castle," she began, her tone much gentler than the one she bestowed upon Ray. "I'm going to need you to have a quick look around for anything you could use to tie up Beavis and Butthead over there– I want them trussed up tight before they wake up. Make sure you grab the gun from the one with the buzz cut_– _it's tucked into his waistband, left side. Check the other one too, and put any guns you find far out of their reach. While you're doing that, I need you to call Ryan and Esposito and get them in here as soon as possible. Tell them to call it in, and make sure they call a bus for you, too."

From the corner of her eye she saw Castle give a brief, acknowledging nod before turning away to do her bidding. Focusing her attention fully upon Ray once more, she gave him a grim smile, her eyes cold and deadly.

"And now, Ray, you're going to tell me everything I want to know."

###

She should be fine.

Their criminals were finally on the way to the station, and with Ray's testimony, they would most likely have their killer in lockup within the hour. Castle was being expertly looked after by trained paramedics. Ryan and Esposito were handling the scene, coordinating the uniforms and taking care of all of the procedure so she didn't have to lift a finger. Even the Captain was here, overseeing everything and lending his support. Everything was running perfectly.

So she should be fine.

But she wasn't.

As soon as she was done giving her statement, she'd sought a quiet spot, slipping around the corner of the building to take a brief moment to herself, gather herself together again. In a few minutes, she would be totally fine, ready to get back out there and face the world again.

Ready to be Detective Beckett once more.

She'd barely been there two minutes when she felt him behind her.

"Aren't you supposed to be halfway to hospital right now?" she asked nonchalantly, not even bothering to turn around.

"Damn, how did you even know I was here?" Castle asked in dismay, and she could practically hear the pout in his voice. "I thought I was being so quiet."

Beckett's mouth twitched, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The man was about as quiet as a herd of baby elephants.

"Castle, considering the fact that I'm armed and that I've already injured three people today, what exactly made you think it would be a good idea to sneak up on me?"

"Huh," Castle responded thoughtfully, "Good point. Guess I should have thought that one through a little better. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Castle," Beckett reassured him, a small smile curving her lips. "I wasn't going to shoot you anyway. I'd know your step anywhere."

"You know, I find that oddly pleasing," Castle responded musingly, and a moment later she heard the tiny scrape of fabric on brick as he leaned against the wall. "Particularly the you not shooting me part."

There was silence between them for a few moments before he added, "Speaking of which… good thinking, bringing the gun."

Beckett snorted softly. "I'm just glad those two meatheads were too busy groping me to pat me down properly. If they'd been even half professional about it, there's no possible way they could have missed it."

Castle made a displeased noise in his throat. "Well, in that regard I suppose I should be thankful for their roaming hands, but all the same, I still don't care for the idea of them touching you at all."

His voice was low and deep, with an undertone that sounded almost possessive. Keeping her face averted, she swallowed slightly, determinedly looking in the complete opposite direction to where he stood.

For several moments the silence hung between them, heavy with unspoken words that neither could say, but both could hear.

Beckett broke it first.

"So, uh, you didn't answer my question before. Why aren't you in an ambulance right now?"

"I convinced the paramedics that I was needed here and could go to hospital later," Castle responded casually, then added, "So they patched me up and made me swear to go to the hospital for proper treatment as soon as I could."

"They just let you go without taking you to the hospital? In the condition you're in?" Beckett's voice was heavy with skepticism. "You can't be serious."

"Well, they _were _pretty insistent about the whole hospital thing, but I thought you might need me, and I just wanted to be here. So I got out of the ambulance, and there wasn't much they could do about it after that, other than clean me up a little and throw me dirty looks."

Beckett rolled her eyes, even though she knew he couldn't see it. "I'm not even going to bother to try and tell you how stupid that was, because I know you'll just ignore me anyway."

Castle chuckled. "You know me too well, Detective."

Beckett smiled softly, then took a quiet breath. "So… how are you feeling? Going to live to fight another day?"

"Indeed I will," Castle said assuredly, adding, "It actually looks much worse than it is– I mean, the cuts weren't too deep, and the paramedics bandaged those up pretty good. They'll need stitching at some point, of course, and apparently I'll even have some pretty dashing scars, which is naturally very exciting. Other than that, there's a few bumps and bruises, possibly a cracked rib or two, that's all. No major damage."

Beckett closed her eyes, extremely thankful for the fact that he couldn't see her face from where he stood.

"Hurt much?" she asked, attempting to sound casual, but knowing immediately that she hadn't fooled either of them.

"Oh, no, not really," Castle answered reluctantly, sounding no more convincing than she had.

_"Castle,"_ she responded firmly, her meaning clear.

"Okay, okay, maybe I'm a little sore," Castle admitted, then continued wryly, "Or a lot sore. One of the two."

Beckett bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, you've got nothing to apologize for," he said gently, then added, "You seriously saved my ass back in there. You were utterly incredible, and that act you pulled was sheer genius. They totally bought into it. Hell, you even had _me_ going for a while."

He paused, then chuckled. "The crying was a particularly nice touch. I think that's about the point when I figured out what was going on, because, well, you never cry. You know, ever."

Pushing himself away from the wall, he stepped forward to stand beside her, his voice warm and clearly amused.

"You know, I totally think the best part was when you–"

Looking down at her, he suddenly cut himself off, his eyes fixed on the wet tear tracks coursing down her cheeks. Ashamed, Beckett dropped her head, avoiding his shocked gaze.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong about the crying thing," he said quietly, sounding surprised and confused at the same time. Taking a step closer, he added softly, "What's the matter, Kate?"

She swallowed, but didn't answer. She didn't know if she could.

Castle reached out for her, his fingertips just gently brushing her jaw.

"Hey, Kate, it's okay. Look at me."

"That's the thing," Beckett answered softly, her voice just slightly uneven. "I can't. I can't even look at you."

"Oh," Castle responded slowly, then paused for a brief moment before adding lightly, "Yeah, I guess I must be pretty hideous right about now, hey?"

He was trying to make her smile. She'd gotten him beaten within an inch of his life, nearly gotten him killed, and yet here he was, trying to make _her _feel better. It was just so _Castle. _

It made her want to start crying all over again.

Blinking rapidly, she looked away, keeping her gaze down so she wouldn't have to see him standing there beside her with concern in his eyes and her heart in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Castle," she said quietly, forcing the words past the lump in her throat. "It's my fault. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Hey, stop it," he said gently, his hand cupping her cheek. "Firstly, I'm the one who pushed for this, the one who put us in this situation in the first place. _I'm_ the one to blame for what happened, not you. And secondly, you _did _protect me. You saved my life, Kate."

Beckett let out a shuddering breath, her eyes lifting to his battered face. Involuntarily she reached out to touch him, but hesitated, letting her hand drop with a shaky laugh.

"I'm afraid to even touch you. I don't want to hurt you."

"It would be worth the pain," Castle said, giving her a soft smile. "But here, this is safe."

Entwining his free hand with hers, he gently pulled her closer, so close that their bodies were just millimetres apart. Then he shifted his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, gently drawing her head to rest against his shoulder.

For a moment she was still, terrified of accidentally hurting him, until he spoke close by her ear.

"It's okay, Kate. I'm not going to break."

Taking a deep breath, Beckett closed her eyes, allowing the tension to slowly fade from her body. Gripping his hand tightly, she lifted her other hand to his waist and buried her face in his neck, blinking back the tears that were once more threatening to spill over. Seeming relieved, Castle gave a small, soft sigh, his hand cradling her head gently, his lips pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

For a few minutes they remained motionless, silently drawing comfort and strength from one another, allowing themselves to forget the nightmare they had just faced.

"You know," Beckett began after a while, her voice sounding a little steadier, "When you're fully healed, I'm totally going to kick your ass for not letting the paramedics take you to hospital."

Castle chuckled softly. "That sounds more like my Wildcat."

Beckett frowned silently against his shoulder for a moment, before lifting her head just slightly to place her lips closer to his ear. Deliberately pitching her voice low, almost husky, she spoke quietly into his ear, her warm breath feathering against his skin.

"Castle?"

She felt his body stiffen slightly, her sudden change in tone seeming to catch him off-guard.

"Uh… yeah?"

"There's something I want you to do for me."

"Of course," he answered instantly, just a trace of breathlesness in his voice. "Anything."

Leaning even closer, she allowed her lips to lightly brush his earlobe as she spoke, her voice a low half-whisper.

"Never, _ever, _call me Wildcat."

Castle chuckled, clearly amused, then risked pressing a soft kiss to her jaw, one that sent tingles running across her skin.

"Deal, _Lioness."_

"Lioness?" she questioned, leaning back just slightly to glance up at him, her forehead creasing in confusion.

Castle grinned down at her. "Suits you much better than Wildcat, don't you think? Strong, majestic, beautiful... not to mention untameable and fiercely protective of her pride. I think it works perfectly."

Beckett looked down to hide the smile that was tugging at her lips, answering dryly, "I don't know about that. I've never heard of a lioness that would allow a monkey to follow it around."

"Exactly," was Castle's prompt reply, "That's what makes you extraordinary."

Beckett shook her head slightly, glad he couldn't see her smile.

"Whatever you say, Monkey Boy."

Falling silent, they simply stood together, Castle stroking her hair gently as she rested quietly against him, careful to avoid any contact with his lacerated chest. Slowly, the minutes passed, but Beckett barely noticed, too absorbed in the warmth and comfort of his embrace. She'd never admit it to him, but deep down, she felt like she wouldn't mind staying like this forever, never letting go.

Finally, she gave a small, wistful sigh, reluctantly lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Come on, Castle. Time to go."

Castle loosened his grip slightly, but didn't let go, leaning back to look down at her questioningly. "Where are we going?"

"The nearest hospital, where you should already be right now," she answered promptly, then, seeing him open his mouth to speak, added firmly, "No arguments, Castle. Don't think I didn't see you wincing every time you took a deep breath. It's past time you got some proper medical care, so come on, I'm taking you. Now."

Seemingly knowing when to concede defeat, Castle simply smiled mischievously and squeezed her hand, answering meekly, "Yes, Lioness."

Squuezing his hand in response, Beckett took a small step back, then looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Oh, and one more thing, Castle."

"Yes?"

"About earlier... back in the garage?" Pausing slightly, she grinned up at him. "I just think that if you're going to go around telling people I'm your fiancée, you might want to consider asking me to marry you first."

Castle gave a surprised laugh, a broad, easy grin spreading across his battered face as he looked down at her, eyes twinkling.

"Duly noted, Detective."

* * *

><p><em>So, that was it. I hope you all enjoyed this new story, and I also hope you enjoyed seeing a little more of Beckett's 'wild' (or 'BAMF') side lol, which is a side we rarely get to see (with the exception of that amazing mirror-smashing scene in Knockdown) but it's a side that I, personally, love. It's really cool to see that rigidly-controlled facade begin to crumble a little. Plus, I've always kinda wondered just how far Beckett would be willing to go for Castle... (my guess would be 'to the ends of the earth' lol). And anyway is it just me, or does Beckett end up kind of like catwoman or something in this fic haha?<em>

_And don't ask me why I portrayed my bad guy as being so... well... weirdly well-mannered. He was probably a total 'bad guy' cliché, but that's just how he happened in my head... and so yeah, I pretty much decided to just go with it and write him how I saw him._

_By the way, I know I said in the A/N at the start that this wasn't really so much a fluff story, but then after having just finally finished that ending... well, it appears the fluff managed to find its way in there somehow. How the hell does it keep doing that? I honestly have no clue how that happened. I hope it wasn't too discordant with the rest of the story or anything._

_But anyway, that's enough of my musings. Thank you all so much for taking the time to give this new story a read (a hell of a lot of work went into getting it to you guys!), and if you have any thoughts, I'd honestly love to hear them! :)_

–_Laura_

_P.S– Happy Easter!_


End file.
